Knight of the Night
by rkuchiki
Summary: "H- Hello?" My voice came out weak and hoarse, it even cracked over the sound of the 'e'. I heard a light shuffling behind me a second before the feeling of cold steel was pressed against my throat and my back pressed against the tree. Sorry, I'm new at summaries but please R&R!


A/N: Just thought I'd try my hand at a hentai fan fiction for once... Let me know if there's anything I could improve on, please.

Both characters and the preview image belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

I ran for miles through the dark trees, not bothering to look back; my eyes filled with tears and blood streaming from the gashes covering my small arms. I didn't care where I was going as long as I got away from that damn place; away from him. If I had stayed, he just would've continued to beat me until I was bruised, bloody, and passed out as he always did. Or dead as he seemed to be going for this time.

I tasted the coppery tinge of blood leak into my mouth and collapsed to my knees, my entire body shivering in the chilly winter air. I looked around the dark forest, looking for some sort of light, some way out of the dark abyss. My eyes caught on a small flicker of orange not far off. A torch? A campfire? I didn't care as long as it meant light and some sort of warmth. I forced myself to my feet and stumbled through the lush undergrowth until I reached a small clearing in which the fire was crackling. I looked around, seeing only a small cave and a shoulder bag of supplies but no humans or mystics; I leaned against one of the trees and willed myself to speak.

"H- Hello?" My voice came out weak and hoarse, it even cracked over the sound of the 'e'. I heard a light shuffling behind me a second before the feeling of cold steel was pressed against my throat and my back pressed against the tree.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The taller boy fiercely asked. I immediately recognized the voice and face of one of the only real friends I'd ever had.

"I-It's me… Kairi… Please Riku … My wounds…" I choked out. He looked over my small body and I watched as his eyes softened a bit in sympathy and recognition. He removed the small dagger from my throat and helped me over to the fire.

"What happened to you?" He gave me a small tin cup and put a pot of water and rags over the fire to heat so he could clean my wounds. As he got a small cloak from his bag to warm me up a bit, I started to drink some of the warm tea, thankful it was him that I'd found when I did.

"My step-father… He came home drunk and started blaming me for my mother's death again… He grabbed the knife off the counter and cornered me in the kitchen… He started cutting me and I almost blacked out when I heard a thump and someone telling me to run… I opened my eyes to him lying unconscious on the floor and one of his friends that I got along with was standing over me, pulling me to my feet…" His face flashed with anger before his gaze returned to the sympathetic look he held.

"I'm sorry, Kairi… Why didn't you tell me about this before?" He asked to take my mind off the slight pain of the rags wiping the dried blood from my arms and reopening the cuts. I shut my eyes against the pain and gave a slight shrug, causing him to poke me in the forehead. "Don't move your arms." I blinked and nodded slightly.

"I was afraid… I didn't want you to get hurt by trying to stop the abuse…" He stared at me surprised and hurt for a second and started to bandage my arms when I smiled slightly. "If I know anything about you it's that you would try to stop it…" I winced as he pulled one of the bandages too tight.

"Sorry…" He sighed and tied the last bandage before moving away a little bit. "Well, at least now I know why you always seemed like you were in pain around me…" I looked over at him sadly; his teal eyes staring into the flames with such intensity from holding back tears and anger that I thought they might catch fire themselves. I looked him over a few times, noting the usual pale and flawless look of his skin, the glassy look of his nails, the steel color of his hair, the light bloody rings that surrounded his teal eyes, and even the white points of his fangs showing from his lips… Wait, where'd he get fangs? And the red rings in his eyes? He couldn't be… Could he?

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" I asked, a slight hint of fear and fascination creeping into my voice. He froze and turned his head away from me.

"I am… I'm sorry if it frightens you…" I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked over at me in surprise and confusion.

"I'm not scared. I've just never noticed before and…" I blushed, "to be honest, I've always fantasized about what it'd be like to meet a vampire. Ever since I was a little girl and heard stories about the old alliances between the humans and mystical creatures…" He frowned and I tilted my head slightly. "Did I say something wrong?"

"The alliances… It was the time of our downfall… When we joined with the humans, the werewolves and dragons marked the vampires, the neko, the dwarves, and the elves as traitors. The elves, neko, and dwarves were lucky though; they could live with the humans and lived far from the border. We were forced to live far from human civilizations due to our need for blood to survive. The wolves and dragons ambushed our homes as we slept… Now, very few vampires remain." I looked down, in sorrow and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Riku …" I whispered and gave him a small hug before pulling away. He shrugged and gave me a strange look that made me a little uncomfortable. "What?"

"You're awfully nice to me even now that you know the truth. It's strange… For a human." I smiled and shrugged.

"Well, you're awfully sympathetic… For a vampire." I remarked making him smile, his fangs gleaming in the dancing light of the fire.

"Unlike most human beliefs, I actually have a heart and can walk in the sunlight if I want…" I blinked in surprise and went to speak but he was gone before I could. "But the other beliefs are true." I jumped when he spoke behind me.

"I can see that…" I whispered as he sat down next to me. He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair as he often did when we were together.

"Damn asshole cut your hair too… But you're still really cute, y'know that?" I blushed and looked at the ground. I could feel heat flooding to my face as he tipped my chin up to look at him. "It's true…"

"T-Thanks… I've always thought you were pretty cute yourself…" I stuttered and watched as he smiled. I could've melted if not for the slight fear I felt when he brushed my hair back behind my ear, exposing my neck. "You're not going to bite me, are you?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Not unless you say I can." I relaxed visibly as he chuckled and kissed my lips lightly, surprising me. "Besides, even if I did, I wouldn't kill this pretty kitty." I blushed and realized my neko ears were showing.

"You finally caught me… My parents were neko so the trait was passed on to me. I'm different though… I was born without claws or fangs and I can easily hide the ears and tail at will but sometimes they still pop out when I'm really embarrassed or surprised…" He smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me into his lap and set his head on my shoulder. When I looked back, the fangs were gone and so were the red rings around his eyes. He looked like he normally did when I saw him.

"I'm different too… I'm one of those rare vampires that can go without blood for extended periods of time and retract my fangs. Though it's still kinda hard to keep them hidden when I'm really angry…" I smiled and nuzzled his chin, my tail tickling his nose. I squeaked as he bit the tip bluntly and he laughed. I smiled and leaned back against him slightly, my eyes closed. Before I knew it, I was passed out against his chilly chest.

I jumped up into a sitting position and instantly felt pain flare into my arms. I winced and set my arms in my lap. I blinked noticing the bandages and grabbed my head.

"Ugh… What happened last night?" I whispered and groaned as the memories flooded my mind. "Oh… that's right… but then, where's-"

"You've been asleep for three nights…" I jumped and looked over to the entrance of the cave. Riku was sitting next to it, his fangs hidden. "How'd you sleep?" I shrugged slightly, the pain in my arms tremendously subsided.

"I slept well enough… What about you?" He shrugged and came over to me.

"During the day, I slept in here with you in case you woke up… Each night, I've been busy taking care of you… You nearly died from all the blood you lost on your way here…" My eyes widened and he pressed a hand over my forehead. "Well, at least your fever broke… I guess that's a good thing…" I leaned against his shoulder and sighed lightly.

"I'm sorry I worried you…" I whispered and he shook his head.

"You've always worried me… Ever since the day we met…" I blushed lightly and kissed his neck. He smiled and hugged me close to his chest. "You do realize this means I'm never letting you leave again, right?" I giggled and nuzzled closer to him.

"Why would I want to? I love you…" I whispered and blushed when I realized what I'd said. He smiled and kissed me, pulling me into his lap.

"I never thought I'd be lucky enough to hear those words from the only girl I've ever liked…" He nibbled my neck lightly, keeping his fangs hidden so he didn't hurt me. "I love you too, Kai." I smiled and gasped when he bit harder making my neko ears suddenly popped up.

"Honestly, I never expected my best friend to like me the way I liked him… Or to have a secret just as dark as or darker than my own." I turned to set my arms on his shoulders and kiss him. He wrapped his own around me and pulled me closer onto him, his tongue pressing at my lips. I smiled and let him in, allowing him to explore as much as he wished. As his tongue rubbed against mine, I moaned lightly and he smiled, rubbing against it repeatedly. I grabbed at his shoulders and felt his hands slip up my back, stripping the shirt off and unclipping the bra, I wore underneath. I gasped lightly a few times, trying to get my breath back after he pulled away to look and take his own shirt off. I smiled and licked up his neck as he leaned over me, pushing me back on the grassy bed I'd woken up on. I squeaked as I felt his hand slip down my pants and brush my clit. He blinked before he shook his head and pulled away.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that…" I smiled and turned his head to face me.

"It's fine…" I got closer to his ear and whispered into it, "We can if you want to make me yours for eternity…" He smiled and kissed me again.

"If you're sure and feel up to it…" I smirked and unwrapped the bandages, revealing the fully healed gashes.

"I'm sure and I feel fine. No pain at all… They healed after I woke up." He stared at my arms, shocked.

"But you were still cut up and bleeding pretty badly when I changed your bandages an hour ago…" I smiled and shrugged.

"I'm a pure-bred neko, remember? We heal fast when we have enough of our strength… I was too weak to heal the other night." He smiled and thought for a moment before he extended one of his nails to a point, scratching my name into his arm. I growled at him and he shook his head.

"Watch." I sighed and stared at my name. It just looked so out of place; the red of his blood staining the white of his skin, the cut so alienated on his otherwise flawless arm. Then, I noticed the 'K' begin to heal into a mere scar. I blinked and looked up at his softly smiling face as the rest of my name did the same. "I'm not letting it fully heal. I like the feeling of being known as yours." I smiled and nuzzled his neck.

"Does this mean I could have a mark stating I'm yours?" We both glanced down at my arms, noting all the scars that already covered them. "Maybe on my neck?" He seemed to pale even more if it was possible and I pressed my hand against his cheek gently. "You don't have to if you don't think you can stop yourself from going too deep or drinking too much of my blood…" He shook his head.

"It's not that… I've just never heard of a vampire claiming a neko before… Mystical creatures aren't really used to claiming other types of mysticals… We'll probably be breaking some ancient law…" I shrugged and gave him a small kiss.

"No other creature has to know. I can wear a collar to cover the mark in public when we visit the clans of mystics." He smiled and nodded, his fangs starting to show. I smiled and stretched out my neck slightly, brushing my hair back. As soon as his fangs pierced the skin, I gasped from the burning pain and the fangs seemed to lengthen a bit before he pulled them out, his tongue licking up the blood that leaked from the small wounds. I waited until he stopped and looked satisfied enough with the amount he consumed before I let the wounds heal just enough to stop the blood. He licked the remaining blood from his fangs before retracting them back again.

"You're blood suits you. It's sweet… The perfect sign of a pure heart…" I smiled and blushed at the compliment. When he noticed I hadn't let it heal into a scar, he tilted his head in confusion.

"In case you get thirsty later. Don't worry, my blood replenishes quickly like any other injury." He chuckled lightly and pushed me back, crawling on top of me again.

"Now that we own each other, let's get back to making it official. Without fangs, of course." I blushed and felt my back arch when he licked over the mark on my neck and down to my shoulder where he bit lightly. His hands travelled down to my pants and started to play with the buttons, his tongue gliding down to one of my nipples. As he sucked and nibbled on it playfully, the buttons began to aggravate him so he lengthened his nails and cut the cloth off instead. I shivered as the cool air hit my now exposed thighs. He glanced up at me and nipped my nipple with his fangs gently. I yelped in surprise and pleasure as he laughed lightly.

"I thought you said no fangs!" He shrugged and began to lick lower. When he reached my panties, he bit a hole in them and slipped his tongue in to lick up one of my pussy lips and down the other. I moaned at the sensation, only getting louder when he slipped his tongue further inside. A few moments later, I could feel the heat building between my legs and my stomach coiling to extreme heights. I knew what was coming. "R… Riku…" I gasped out to warn him but he only licked faster and deeper. I couldn't take it anymore… I released and dug my sharp nails into the grass. He licked until my orgasm passed before climbing back up next to me. He chuckled as he watched me panting lightly and slipped out of his pants.

"That was fun… Ready for more?" He whispered, nipping at my ear. I nodded slightly, not even giving myself time to register what he'd just said. I gasped as his tip rubbed against my clit, electricity shooting over my spine and straight to my tail that was twitching over the hard stone in pleasure. He chuckled and kissed over the puncture mark on my neck before shoving into me slowly. We both groaned at the new feeling of being joined-at-the-hip, literally.

"Okay…" I whispered to him once the slight pain of being penetrated passed. He smiled and kissed my lips lightly before pulling out slowly and pressing back in. I could taste myself on his lips each time he kissed me. The taste seemed familiar, almost like… paopu fruit? I smiled and began to wonder what he tasted like… He pulled me out of my thoughts by groaning and sitting back on his knees, his cock still fully erect and covered in my own juices. "W-What's wrong?" I panted lightly and he smirked before gesturing for me to come closer.

"Suck me." I blushed, the thoughts I'd just had rushing back.

"W-What? But why?" He chuckled and kissed me lightly.

"I know you were wondering what I taste like." I blinked and let confusion settle over my features. "I bit you and tasted your blood so now I can hear your thoughts. Most wouldn't know this because those bitten usually die, become vampires themselves, live with their new vampire master, or become the vampire's eternal lover." I chuckled and nuzzled his neck.

"Well I'm living with my vampire master and lover." I smirked and leaned down to lick his slit. He breathed in a sharp bit of air and I giggled.

"If I'm your master then… Suck me, Slut. Now." I shivered and took his head into my mouth before sucking down his shaft lightly. He groaned as I started to move up to his head and back down until his head slid down my throat, taking in his entirety and repeating the movement. What felt like moments later, I could hear his breathing become increasingly labored and his hand pressing me down until he was shoved into me as far as his shaft would allow. I sucked a little harder around the thick shaft, opening my throat wide enough to still breathe around it. He groaned deeply and I felt it first in my throat then tasted it fill my mouth as I pulled up enough so his head was all that was in my mouth as he let out his massive orgasm. After several swallows, he began to calm and I felt him starting to soften between my lips. I sucked one last time and pulled away from it, running my thumb up my chin to my lip where some of his come spilled out the corner.

"I love you, my dear Knight of the Night…" I purred as I licked the sweet and salty tasting liquid off my thumb and kissed him, my feline side showing clearer than ever as I rubbed my head across his chin and my tail caressing his cheek. He chuckled and laid down on the grassy bed.

"I love you too, my lil kitten…" He whispered, allowing me to curl up in his arms, my head against his chest and my tail wrapped around his cock to keep it somewhat warm until we woke up the next night.


End file.
